Sou Fueki
, better known as , is an enigmatic, white-robed magician that gave Haruto the means to become Kamen Rider Wizard. He also sometimes helps and oversees Haruto's evolution from a distance. In Wiseman's Truth, he was revealed to also be , the artificial Carbuncle Phantom and the equally mysterious leader of the Phantoms, who take no course of action without his permission. Thus, the Chief Phantoms Medusa and Phoenix must meet with the Wiseman to discuss their plans, seeking his approval. Before he became The White Wizard/Wiseman, he was a particle physicist at . After a lot of calculations made by Gremlin, he realizes that his goal wasn't to give birth to more Phantoms, but to find more magicians in order to revive Koyomi. At the end of the series, a final battle with Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style drains him of his energy. Shocked, he was murdered by Gremlin. History Origins Not much was known about Fueki's past. However, based on what Kizaki discovered, Fueki used to work at Kirimine University as a physicist. It is also revealed, that Fueki was married to a woman named Kyoko Kiriyama with a child. It was later revealed that his child is Koyomi and that his wife has been deceased for over ten years. However, Kizaki has learned the hard way that Fueki wants his past to remain a secret, and severely harmed the human detective to make sure he remains an "unperson". . After Koyomi died, he fell into a deep despair and went through a lot of research. He created an artificial Phantom called Carbuncle while placing it inside his Underworld, which not only gives him the ability to turn into the Kaijin, but also grants him magical powers that enabled to transform into its own Rider, White Wizard. The Sabbath Fueki orchestrates the sacrificial ritual performed on the day of a solar eclipse, where many Gates were captured and forced into despair. However, after many Gates failed to preserve their hope and sacrificed, giving birth to Phantoms, a youth managed to hold his inner Phantom, keeping him alive but as he about to be attacked by Lizardman, Fueki morphs into the White Wizard and saves him as he entrusts his daughter Koyomi to the youth while giving him a Wizardriver to fight the Phantoms as Kamen Rider Wizard. Flame Dragon After being mentioned in the first few episodes, Wiseman's silhouette is seen in episode 8, when Phoenix, infuriated after Wizard destroyed four Phantoms and foiled their respective plots concerning their targeted Gates, requested to deal with Wizard personally. Having been refused by Medusa, Wiseman granted his request. Understanding that the latest targeted Gate Hiroki was a child, Wiseman also gave Phoenix the notion to attack the boy's mother Mikiko. He sent his White Garuda to the Antique Shop Omokagedo with a box containing a red magic stone which was compatible with what was initially suggested by Shunpei to be a 'dud' Magic Ring. After an attempt to capture the White Garuda, it let itself out. Haruto believed that it was sent by the White Wizard. Mr. Wajima used the 'dud' Ring and the stone provided by the White Garuda to create the Flame Dragon Ring which gave Wizard access to Flame Dragon, which allowed him to defeat the Phantom Phoenix for the first time. The White Wizard observed Wizard's first transformation into this new form from a distance, and noted that he had "evolved". Movie War Ultimatum In Movie War Ultimatum, Wiseman sends Phoenix and Medusa to protect the Akumaizer, where Wiseman is very pleased of their plan to create despair with a machine. However, the plan was soon failed by the combined efforts of Kamen Riders Wizard and Fourze. All Four Evolved Wiseman later appeared in episode 14 where he morphed into a Phantom-like being able to create Magic Stones from his body. He left his lair behind mysteriously, without taking his new blue magic stone along. Assuming the form of White Wizard, he later sent another PlaMonster, Black Cerberus, which got Haruto and Koyomi's attention. After Haruto was forced into a chase with the Phantoms, the two split up and Koyomi followed Black Cerberus. The familiar guided Koyomi to a blue Magic Stone in Wiseman's lair. The stone did not go to waste, as Haruto assumes Water Dragon form later on, making it the third form to be evolved. He returned to his lair at the end of the next episode, where he discovered that the stone was missing, delighting in the turn of events likely knowing everything goes according to his plan. When Koyomi tried leading Haruto back to where she found the stone, Wiseman had set up a spell so they could not find his headquarters. In episode 17, Wiseman sent Manticore to keep an eye on a youth named Kosuke Nitoh, only to be revealed to be a new Kamen Rider, Beast. Drago Timer and All Dragon When Haruto and Kosuke Nitoh are nearly defeated by the Beelzebub Phantom, the White Wizard appears and combats Beelzebub's portal ability with the Explosion Ring, quickly dispatching, but not defeating the Phantom. Beast tries to stop the White Wizard, who, before using the Teleport Ring to take a defeated Haruto to a mysterious location, delivers an ominous warning to Beast (who the White Wizard referred to as an "Archetype Mage"). In his altar, the White Wizard teaches Haruto about his power. He tells him that they can create something from the Dragon, the source of Haruto's power, but it may kill Haruto in the process. He watches Haruto withstand attacks from the WizarDragon, and explains to him the purpose of the Drago Timer, something he says is created from Haruto's mana, not the Dragon's. In episode 20, he told Phoenix not to interfere with Medusa and the other Phantoms. But after Phoenix proves too powerful for Medusa to stop, Wiseman allows the rogue Phantom to fight Haruto. When All Dragon is used against Phoenix soon after, he enigmatically comments that "This one is complete." Mayu Later, the White Wizard appears after Mayu Inamori, a Gate who held back her Phantom. The White Wizard offers Mayu a chance to become a Wizard, like Haruto. After she accepts the offer, the White Wizard and Mayu teleport off. Infinity Style When he learned that Gremlin had freed Legion in order to get his attention, Wiseman personally chained Gremlin up with the intent to kill him for his defiance. However, Wiseman stayed his hand when Gremlin revealed that he knew a little bit of Wiseman's true goals. When Haruto unlocked Infinity Style, the White Wizard was also watching him. However, unlike before, the White Wizard was displeased to see Haruto had obtained Infinity Style, seeing this as a threat. Recreating the barrier When Haruto goes back to the forest, where Koyomi found the Blue Magic Stone, he notices that he was walking in circles. Knowing this, he transformed into Wizard Infinity Style and destroyed the barrier. Wizard then headed into Wiseman's lair. When Wizard is about to be attacked by Medusa, Wiseman holds her off and said that he would take care the magician himself. Wizard tries to question him about his intentions, but Wiseman does not give him any answers. When Wizard used the AxCalibur to attack Wiseman, he flicked his hand and drained Haruto's mana. He then flicked his hand again, forcing Haruto out of his lair. Wiseman then uses Haruto's mana to recreate the barrier, preventing Haruto from entering again. Preparing the second Sabbath Later, Wiseman meets with Gremlin and asks him if he had gathered more Phantoms. Gremlin states that Wizard and Beast have been interfering with their plans and his attempts to gather more Phantoms has been unsuccessful because of them. Wiseman then says that he doesn't need the Phantoms. He only needs their mana for executing the Sabbath ritual on a day when there was no eclipse. He also states that the Sabbath's true intention is not for creating more Phantoms. The Eclipse Ring Later, he came to Omokagedo, this time in his real human identity to see Wajima offering him a violet Magic Stone. Though Wajima refused at first, he uses the new Magic Stone to create the Eclipse Ring. Though, Golem brought it to Haruto before Fueki can get it. After Haruto defeated Bahamut, he tries the Eclipse Ring only to receive an error. Cerberus then retrieves and brings the new Ring to Fueki, who reveals that the ring is not compatible with Haruto's driver. Fueki then transforms into White Wizard, much to Haruto's shock. White Wizard then told Haruto to just watch the "moment of reckoning", before he takes his leave. Fighting Beast When a Gate named Yuzuru Ijima managed to hold back his Phantom, he contemplated about being a magician before ultimately deciding he wanted to live a normal life. However, when Kosuke tried to use the Engage Ring to exterminate Yuzuru's Phantom, White Wizard appears and approaches the Gate. He tells Yuzuru that after someone suppresses a Phantom, he/she must become a magician no matter what. Kosuke refuses to let Yuzuru be taken away by him and gets into a fight with the White Wizard. However, White Wizard proves to be stronger than Beast, using his Hamel Cane to deflect his attacks and using the Explosion Ring to defeat him. White Wizard then binds Yuzuru in chains and teleports away with him. Rematch with Beast Thanks to the information of Sora Takigawa, Nitoh was able to find where the White Wizard was hiding out. He immediately challenged him to a battle when he refused to tell where Yuzuru was. Although Beast fared better in his Hyper Form he came out the loser. The White Wizard was about to kill him before Mayu intervened. He soon fled using the Teleport Ring. Part of the Past Revealed When Haruto successfully stopped a Gate from going into despair, he witnessed in the Underworld a young Koyomi being called by her father. Upon further examination it is revealed that Fueki is the father of Koyomi. He witnesses these events from afar and assumes that he needs one more magician for Koyomi's sake. Re-uniting with his Daughter He somehow finds out that Sora is trying to kidnap Koyomi, and he proceeds to attack Sora and nearly kills him, but Sora is able to escape before he can finish him. He walks over to his unconscious daughter seeing a crack on her right hand and wrist. Haruto demands answers, but Fueki doesn't give him any. However, he thanks him for helping his daughter up to now, and teleported away with Koyomi in tow. The Truth Revealed As Koyomi wakes up in a strange location, White Wizard appears as he says that she is also his hope. He tells Mayu to get the Infinity Ring from Haruto as he will give her a ring that can defeat Medusa. After Medusa is defeated by Mage, Wiseman appears and stabbed Medusa in the back as he revealed to her that he is the White Wizard, before she dissolves into nothingness, which shocked everyone. He then tells Masahiro he had the potential to become a wizard, which he refuses. White Wizard then chains him up and teleports away with him. Confrontation with Haruto Haruto manages to get Fueki's address. He parks and Fueki leads Haruto to the back of the house. Fueki revealed that Wiseman, the Carbuncle Phantom is actually an artificial phantom, created using both science and magic. Haruto never thought that this was even possible. Masahiro then shows up, brainwashed and equipped with a Mage Belt. Fueki introduces him as the fourth wizard and Masahiro then transforms, much to Haruto's shock. The New Sabbath and plans foiled White Wizard kidnaps Mayu (by sending a brainwashed Yuzuru to kidnap her), Haruto, and Koyomi to begin the second Sabbath. However, his plan failed when Kosuke freed Beast Chimera to consume the mana and vowed to kill him. Just as Kosuke noticed how much of a pinch he is in, he states that despair has been destroyed and hopes are still here. Fueki is surprised by those words and as he turns, he sees Haruto preparing to fight him. After multiple consecutive duels against Haruto and Gremlin respectively, Fueki transforms into the White Wizard one last time to battle Haruto's Infinity Style, however he (for the first time) finds himself on the receiving end of several powerful blows, although he was able fight back as well. Eventually they intercept each other with their Kick Strikes, and the sheer power severely weakened them both. With Fueki drained out of power, Gremlin takes the chance to attack him from the back and Fueki is ultimately killed, his White WizarDriver was badly damaged and fading away before Koyomi's eyes. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Travelers Record Wizard and Gaim.]] The White Wizard appears as an enemy in the video game Kamen Rider Travelers Record. Forms Stats *Height: 208 cm. *Weight: 85 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 7.4 tons **Kicking Power: 9.3 tons **Highest Jump: 30 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.7 seconds Arsenal *White Wizard Driver - Transformation device *Hamel Cane - White Wizard's weapon *Wizard Rings - Gives White Wizard access to his spells *PlaMonsters - Kamen Rider Wizard's familiars - Wiseman= *Mythological Basis: The Carbuncle *Height: 245 cm. *Weight: 145 kg. Wiseman is the alias Fueki gave himself when in his disguise as the Phantom Carbuncle (カーバンクル, Kābankuru), an Artificial Phantom Fueki grew and implanted in himself by using both science and magic to give himself a source of magic. Little is known about what he was truly capable of, but what was been shown so far reveals that he is far more powerful than any Phantom appeared thus far. He can easily generate chains strong enough to bind Legion, the only Phantom thus far capable to enter Underworlds and even manage to kill WizarDragon, indefinitely. Kamen Rider Wizard, in Infinity Style, cannot even touch him as he is capable of forcefully reverting the Kamen Rider's transformation by draining Haruto's mana and at the time, forces the Rider out of his lair. This is all done with no more than a flick of his hand, yet the damage is so heavy that large amounts of mana was depleted out of Haruto, which takes its toll in a later fight elsewhere. Also, Wiseman was capable of creating a magic barrier, so no one would find his lair. However, powerful attacks like Wizard Infinity Style's Dragon Shining are strong enough to break the barrier. He was able to alchemize his left hand into a scythe-like weapon. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Sou Fueki is portrayed by . The White Wizard was voiced by until episode 31, and Wiseman is voiced by . His suit actor in both forms is , who is also the suit actor of Phoenix and Kamen Rider Beast. Notes *He is the second Kamen Rider that wasn't referred as a "Kamen Rider" in most source materials, the first one was Another Agito. *The White Wizard is similar to Dark Kiva from Kamen Rider Kiva, as he is a more powerful version of the main Rider. *While Wizard's and Beast's ring holders are at the left side of their belts, the White Wizard has two ring holders, located on both sides of his chest akin to chest strap holsters. **This, along with his cape, white suit, and use of a similar, older transformation device to the main Rider, harkens back to Kamen Rider Eternal. *When using certain Wizard Rings associated with Kamen Rider Wizard, the spells are called out by different names: **Transformation Rings (when a dragon style ring is scanned, the respective element is said, but with "Dragon" added) ***Flame = Volcano ***Water = Hydro ***Hurricane = Tempest ***Land = Horizon ***Infinity = Almighty **Magic Rings ***Big = Giant ***Bind = Chain ***Copy = Dupe ***Dance = Trance ***Defend = Barrier ***Dress Up = Costume ***Drill = Screw ***Extend = Flexible ***Light = Spark ***Small = Micro ***Smell = Smoke ***Any PlaMonster = PlaMonster *When scanning a special attack Wizard Ring (Kick Strike, Special, Blizzard, Thunder, Gravity), it proclaims "Yes! (Ring name) Understand?" *After Fueki did his first on-screen transformation, Toshitsugu Takashina no longer was the voice actor of Fueki's White Wizard form. *Wiseman's monster form is a white body with purple accents, including a purple sphere on his chest, is reminiscent of Kamen Rider Psyga, a villainous Kamen Rider who originally appeared in Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost, as well as the Dragonball villain Frieza's fourth form as both of them are villainous masterminds. **He also resembles Elemental HERO Terra Firma from the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. *Because Wiseman/Carbuncle is a , Fueki and Sora/Gremlin are the only Phantoms without the Phantom's crest somewhere on their body. *Fueki is similar to Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious from the prequel and original Star Wars trilogies as both of them are mastermind to both oppositing sides and they will betray both sides in order for their plan to come in success. *His motives are very similar to that of Shiro Kanzaki, in which they both have a scientific background and resort to using magic to forcefully used riders to achieve their goals of saving their family member. *How exactly the White Wizard brainwashed Yuzuru and Masahiro to do his bidding was not shown, though he presumably did it with some sort of unseen Magic Ring. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' **Episode 2 - I Want to Be a Magician (Flashback; debut as White Wizard) **Episode 8 - A New Magic Stone (Debut as Wiseman) **Episode 9 - The Dragon's Cry **Episode 14 - The Film Director Came Back **Episode 15 - After the Last Scene is... **Episode 17 - Another Magician **Episode 18 - The Magic of Food **Episode 20 - Learning the Truth **Episode 21 - The Dragons' Wild Dance **Episode 22 - The Phoenix's Rampage **Episode 23 - The Decisive Battle **Episode 27 - Big Sister and Little Sister **Episode 28 - The Stolen Belt **Episode 30 - The Day Magic Vanished **Episode 31 - Tears **Episode 36 - The Myna Speaks **Episode 38 - The Stolen Hope (Debut as Sou Fueki) **Episode 39 - What was Forgotten on the Pitch **Episode 40 - I Want to Ride a Bike **Episode 41 - A Magician's Fate **Episode 43 - The White Wizard's Secret **Episode 46 - Shattered Memory **Episode 47 - Wiseman's Truth '' (identity revealed as Wiseman) **Episode 48 - ''The Philosopher's Stone **Episode 49 - The Beginning of the Sabbath **Episode 50 - The Important Thing is... (Death) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum'' (as Wiseman) External links *TV Asahi's page on Wiseman Category:Wizard Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Phantoms Category:Non human riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Antivillains Category:Villains Category:Deceased Riders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tertiary Kamen Rider